vgtoolboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Buncible
Wil Bunce-Edwards (screen name Buncible) is one of the two members of VGToolbox. The other is Glitcher. Buncible usually takes care of the aesthetics of Minecraft builds and enjoys growing unimportant elements of bases, such as needlessly large farms and neighbouring villages. The first videos to be filmed by Buncible were Don't Starve (starting with "Bunce's Time to Shine!", 13 Dec 2012), but his view in Minecraft videos wasn't seen until "Different Views" (28 May 2013). Since "Glitch Hunt" (30 July 2014) videos have been made almost exclusively by Buncible. Biography ComputerCraft Buncible starts out as Glitcher's lab assistant in Tekkit Toolbox ComputerCraft, being taught how to program using ComputerCraft, and accompanies him through the world as they find themselves in Crimesend Life Klink and try to get back home via Testiville. Buncible was last seen with Glitcher, caught by an explosion underneath Cliffside. Chaosville Much later, a creeper siege forces the pair to teleport to a new server, where they hide from natives such as DaveChaos until they start to strike friendships with them. Buncible demands a pet cat from Timothy, which he names Pickles, and builds a snow golem called Gillespie. He also builds an expansive farm and designs the aesthetic of the new labs, which Glitcher hates. While preparing to build a prison for Lord Gar, VGToolbox (along with the other residents of the world) stumble across a TARDIS in Rich Joe's museum and use it to travel a thousand years into the future and start an establishment which they call Chaosville. Buncible has more fun building a testificate village called BunceVille than he does helping Glitcher build the Tool Cave, but later they cooperate to help DaveChaos fly a rocket to the moon. After Delta Squid teleport the residents of Chaosville to a new planet, Buncible develops a hatred for CraneSong and Septimus (the two Delta Squid members he recognizes) while forming friendships with Serena (actually CraneSong in disguise) and Tedizrul (the third member, actually responsible for Chaosville's destruction but unrecognized by Bunce). Later, some time after Glitcher is sucked into some kind of black hole and doesn't respawn, Buncible gives up working for VGToolbox Greenback Cleandustries and starts work on his own company, Bunce-Brand Big Business. He contracts Jamie and Septimus to help by working on Bunce-Brand Beer, but they are both consumed by black holes. A mission to recover the original Chaosville goes wrong when Tedizrul steals the planet. Nixus An indeterminate amount of time later, Buncible is woken up by Jamie on a different world called Nixus, with no memory of how he got there, although he has slowly been regaining memories from Chaosville. Buncible As a lab assistant to Glitcher, Buncible alternates between helping Glitcher with his scientific endeavers, complaining about having to, or calling him out on the morality of them. He has shown sympathy towards the Science Division Ethical Committee and Serena where Glitcher has not. Buncible is easily distracted, lazy and rude, but can take charge of progress at times (such as when Glitcher was acting strangely while on pain medication). He usually takes great pride in focusing on unnecessary and unrelated developments such as Bunce's Farm, BunceVille and Bunce-Brand Big Business. Buncible is very fond of VGToolbox's companions Clucky, Pickles, Gillespie and Gruffy, although he despises Glitcher's favourite pet, Branston. Origin It has been hinted at several times that Buncible is not the only Buncible, and is actually some kind of creation of Glitcher's. * In Tekkit Toolbox ComputerCraft, Glitcher sometimes sees and speaks to other Buncibles. * In "It's Tekkit, Honest" (17 Oct 2012), Glitcher declares "Now I remember why I cloned you!" to Buncible's confusion. * In "Chaotic Friendship" (10 Dec 2012) Glitcher says that it's possible to create "handicapped lab assistants with goggles and mustaches" out of UU-matter. * In Kingslayer (April–May 2013), House VGToolbox consisted of Glitcher and four Bunce-clones (played by AlexThePea, Green Cat, Redweevil and Buncible). * In ""I'm not very good"" (11 Apr 2014), Buncible talks about how he wouldn't like to be a clone, which makes Glitcher nervous. * In "Riolly Rio" (28 Apr 2014), when Septimus says "There's only one Buncible", both Buncible and Glitcher pause awkwardly before agreeing with him. * In "The Mayor of Chaosville" (3 Dec 2014), Buncible does not agree with Gar's assessment that everyone in Chaosville is human until he amends it to 'humanoid'. Dungeons & DragonHat Buncible has been a participant in two Dungeons & DragonHat campaigns: the Avbaroy campaign and the Pathfinder campaign. In the Avbaroy campaign he played Tossur Tornglans, a naïve elf trying to rescue refugees from his xenophobic village. In the Pathfinder campaign he played Bikru, a grumpy tengu rogue who dislikes the companions and tasks that are being forced upon him. Personal Buncible is the Community Manager for Oddworld Inhabitants. He met Glitcher when they were both working for Just Add Water, a game development studio in the UK. Category:Characters Category:People